Prism of Light
by Steam Detective
Summary: A few months after the Repliforce disaster the 15th Maverick Hunters Unit dissapears and X and Zero are sent to investigate.Why has the army disappeared, there's rebellion in the air. Several O.C.s Please R


S.D. "Okay this is my second attempt at a fan fic. (my first didn't go over so well and I deleted it) *Ahem* I don't own Megaman X or any other Megaman franchise." Knuckles: "If he did he'd be stinking rich." S.D. "Oh yeah this is my side-kick Knuckles." Knuckles: "Hey I'm no ones side-kick!" S.D. "Really (pulls out large double-edge sword) my friend here says different." Knuckles: "*Gulp* Your friend is very wise." S.D. "Any way I'd appreciate it if you'd please review my story and please don't steal my characters you have no idea how long it took me to think of them all." Knuckles: "You drew most of them during your English class!" S.D. (Taps sword on floor). Knuckles: "Err I should shut up now shouldn't I." S.D. "Would you?"  
  
Prism of Light  
  
Chapter 1: Rebellion  
  
In the middle of a desert as the sun is setting the remaining light shines on several grounded airships, tanks, and large transport ships all bearing the same insignia, a four pointed black star with the left point linked to the top point by an arching line. Near by are several cloaked figures. Two of the figures, one taller than the other, stand addressing the other 16 who follow the same pattern, eight are taller than the others and all there heights are different.  
  
???: "So you're certain you all wish to go through with this?" All nod. ???: "You are all, of course, aware that none of you have to do this, if caught your punishment will be great. The Maverick Hunters have already suffered a great humiliation for letting the Repliforce army carry out there insane plan and only just stopping them, they will be sure to make examples of us all. Stopping us quickly could help ease the peoples fears and doubts about there safety, so they will be brutal. If any of you wish to step out no one will think any less of you." No one makes a move.  
  
???: "Very well. You all have been assigned an area to occupy, if you're going to do this I expect you to give it everything you have and I don't want any slip-ups, keep your location hidden for as long as you possibly can and if at all possible keep casualties to a minimum. Remember once you are found it is most-likely they will send X and Zero after us, I'm not going to lie to you all, I don't believe you can win, I don't want to under mind your confidence but remember, they are not run-of-the-mill soldiers, whatever any of you do don't underestimate them many reploids have fallen to them for that reason alone. Dismissed!"  
  
All of the cloaked figures walked off in the opposite direction of the two addressing them (only the taller figure had spoken). Shorter figure: "Sir." ???: "What is it?" S.f.: "Do you honestly think the Hunters are going to be that serious from the get go?" ???: "Unfortunately yes, they're in a tense situation, having an entire unit going A.W.A.L. is going to make them look very bad." S.f.: "Tense situation?" ???: "It wasn't that long ago that the commander of the Maverick Hunters betrayed and took several of there best hunters with him on his attempted conquest of the world, that event shook the world and woke everyone to the realization that those that had been protecting them could easily turn on them. It did give rise to the career of Megaman X and to all of those old enough to remember the days when Dr. Light's creation Megaman protected the world from evil it was like a miracle, but Sigma made it clear that any reploid, no matter how trusted, could become an enemy over-night. Zero doesn't make anyone sleep any better at night either. And now with Doppler's attempt at rebellion and Repliforce's coup d' etat (coo de ta) the people, reploid and human alike, are starting to fear their own protectors." S.f.: "I think I understand, but wouldn't it be a little foolish to rush in without gathering facts first?" ???: "Oh my young friend, you know so much, yet you understand so little."  
  
A large mountain with several buildings and machinery sticking out of it can be seen in the background from a trail that, currently, has ten red Repliforce soldiers walking on it. Soldier 1: "Man, I can't believe the once great Repliforce has been reduced to checking out some geothermal energy plant just because it hasn't sent any reports in few days." Soldier 2: "Well believe it, besides what did you expect after most of the army went on that coup." Soldier 3: "Yeah, but why us, the plants communications equipment is probably malfunctioning and when we show up there gonna' think we're here to blow the place up." Soldier 4: "Hey I've got an idea!" Soldiers 1, 2, and 3: "What?" Soldier 4: "Why don't you all be thankful they didn't dissolve Repliforce and melt down all surviving members?!" Soldier 2: "Sheesh, sorry for resenting unfair treatment."  
  
A large explosion right in front of them suddenly grabs the soldier's attention. Looking up they see several round red reploids (those guys who are always throwing grenades at you) and several ones in a human shape wearing goggles and gas masks all holding guns. Soldier 3: "Oh Shit! Mavericks!" Soldier 1: "Look out, they're behind us!" Indeed there were three large robotic griffins behind them shooting fire balls from their mouths. Soldiers 5-8: "Arghhh!!!" four of the soldiers fall. Soldier 4: "Damn it! Why are these guys here?!" All of the remaining soldiers are firing and taking only a few down while numbers 6, 9, and 10 are killed. Soldier 1: "Guys!!" He didn't get a chance to fully look back, at that moment something flew over head at incredible speed and a loud fwoosh sound was heard. Soldiers 1-3: "Huh..." Soldier 4 turning around: "Guys?" Looks back in time to see the last of his friend's bodies and severed heads hit the ground with their necks on fire. Soldier 4: "What the. Huh!!" The soldier was suddenly knocked to the ground by two large lion-like feet with brown armor on the legs. The soldier is spins 180 degrees in the air dropping his gun and hitting the dirt face first. He sees the feet that knocked him down standing in front of him, looking up, his vision obscured by the noon-day sun, sees a humanoid reploid with rectangular armor on its fore arms, a bird-like head and wings on its back. Soldier 4: "M...Mavericks..." The figure points its right arm at the soldier, the end of which has a circular vent, and shoots a fire ball at the soldier.  
  
"Where am I ..."  
  
"He is my nemesis, our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life, now go, destroy him, that's an order."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Tell Iris her brother died happily."  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"I wanted to believe there was a world just for reploids. A world where I could live peacefully ... with you."  
  
"Iris?"  
  
"Zero, you used to be a maverick."  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"Let me join my troops on the other side"  
  
"General?"  
  
"Do all reploids turn out to be mavericks after all?"  
  
"Who's talking?!"  
  
"Zero, what if I become ... like the mavericks?"  
  
"X, is that you?"  
  
"Wait Zero I'm serious! If I become a maverick then you'll have to take care of me."  
  
"X where are you?!"  
  
"Promise me, Zero..."  
  
Zero awoke from his slumber in a violent gasp. He was really beginning to hate sleep, first the dreams about the scientist now the ones of Iris and Colonel and occasionally X. 'Damn it why did Iris and Colonel have to die. They did nothing wrong they were just pawns in Sigma's twisted game, and why did X have to say that. I had no idea he's been worried about becoming a maverick, then again ever since I was revived I have noticed that X seemed to have something on his mind.'  
  
Just then the electric door opened with a hiss and X walked in. X: "Zero come on we have been requested to meet the new general, remember?" Zero: "Oh yeah! Sorry X, I had my mind on other things." Zero got up and walked through the door after X. Zero: "So X, who is this new general again?" X: "His name is Signas, we've met him before but it doesn't surprise me you don't remember him, people don't really remember each other around here unless they have regular contact with them."  
  
The two reached the door to Signas's office opened the door and walked in, Signas was sitting at his desk when the two entered. X: "Signas sir, I believe you wanted to see us." Signas: "Ah yes, X and Zero thank you both for coming." Zero spoke next. Zero: "Wouldn't have missed it, now what did you want to see us for." Signas: "Are either of you familiar with a reploid named Prism?" X: "Sounds familiar." Zero: "Yeah, I think I've met him before." Signas: "Well he's the commander of the 15th Unit, one of our more powerful reploids, he's supposedly incapable of viral infection, and to top it all off he's missing." X: "What?" Zero: "Hold it back up, what do you mean supposedly incapable of viral corruption?" Signas: "I mean just that. Prism was designed by Dr. Richard Shine and is his last creation. Supposedly he created a program so advanced that it evolves over time and can stay one step ahead of all viruses including the one that causes reploids to go maverick." X: "That's amazing! But why have we never heard of this before?" Signas: "Because, there was only one ever made and it is program Prism uses." Zero: "This is starting to come back to me, I seem to remember back in my early days as a hunter hearing about a new guy who was virally incorruptible, and that it's creator was dead and the program that allowed the reploid its immunity was to complex to analyze." Signas: "Correct, unfortunately some mavericks got wind of Dr. Shine's work when it was in its final stages and, though Prism tried to protect him, Dr. Shine was killed and most of his research lost. To add to the problems Prism's program was far to advanced for even the best scientists and most advanced equipment to decode." X: "And about the part on him missing." Signas: "It's not just him it's the entire 15th Unit." Zero: "What?!" Signas: "Nearly a month ago the entire 15th unit just disappeared without a trace and we've had no idea why, at least not until recently." Zero: "Until recently?" Signas: "About a week ago we lost contact with one of our geothermal energy plants so a small Repliforce team was sent to investigate, they did not return. However one of them sent us a visual recording of just what happened." Signas pushed a button on his desk and a screen behind him starting playing a visual account of the attack from soldier 4's perspective. X: "God..." Zero: "Poor saps never had a chance."  
  
Soldier 4: "M...Mavericks ..." the screen cut to white noise. Signas: "Now look here." Signas pushed some more buttons and the screen froze on the image of the large reploid that was obscured by the sun. Signas: "It didn't take long for us to put two and two together here. That figure is defiantly Inferno Griffin leader of the extreme temperature investigation team, he is one of Prism's eight generals and those reploids who attacked those soldiers are defiantly his men." X: "You're saying Prism is behind this, but what about his program?" Signas: "We have considered that and our intelligence believes this is either from stress related trauma, the program was not completed, or Prism was infected before his body completely accepted his program and it has remained dormant until recently. However you look at it he is now the enemy and must be stopped." Zero and X: "Understood sir" Signas: "Good, Zero, report to the science lab, our new scientist Douglass has something for you and X you head to mission control, we're sending you first. You'll meet your new spotter there, her name is Alia and she is also a respected scientist so be polite.  
  
S.D. Well that's it for now. But there are so many things left unanswered. Why is Prism doing this, why is Zero being sent to the science lab, why bother with a geothermal energy plant any way, and is it so hard for people to keep there mouth's shut FOR ONE STINKING HALF HOUR!!!! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR!!! Ahem. Sorry it's my problem I'll deal with it. Oh! And I apologize if I got some of those quotes wrong.  
  
Knuckles: Uh S.D.  
  
S.D. What is it Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: (points to large wave of bunnies hopping towards them.)  
  
S.D. You mixed the rabbits didn't you?  
  
Knuckles: (nods).  
  
S.D. You idiot. HEAD FOR THE HILLS THE BUNNIES ARE COMING!!!!  
  
(Both start running followed by giant wave of bunnies)  
  
Knuckles: THE BUNNIES, THE BUNNIES!!!! 


End file.
